marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is Diddy Kong's best friend, and is friends with Mario and Luigi. He is most well known for his role at the end of every MLPB video (except for Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1-1) , where he says "Gimme Thumbs!" and gives a thumbs up. He is also a main character in Super Smash Bros. Plush, in which he is part of Luigi's group. He is originally found in his bathroom, where he is practicing his "Gimme Thumbs!" in the mirror. Appearance Donkey Kong is a gorilla with brown fur and a red tie bearing the initials "D.K." He is very strong and muscular - looking, with large arms and hands, but short legs. Personality Donkey Kong, as a character, is very affable and helpful to those around him. Despite being an ape, Donkey Kong is fairly intelligent, successfully defending Mario in a court case against Wario, though his primal instincts sometimes come out. He can lose his temper and become violent, though, and even though he is relatively smart, he can occasionally be thoughtless, which can lead to major problems. An example of this is in Super Smash Bros. Plush, where he accidentally points out Pikachu's injury in front of the villains, leading to Pikachu being kidnapped. Donkey Kong can also be very guilty and hard on himself, as he blames himself for Pikachu's kidnapping for the remainder of the series. Character Relationships Diddy Kong Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew and partner-in-crime, assisting Donkey Kong in his various adventures. In the Super Smash Bros. Plush series, Diddy Kong is frequently carried on Donkey Kong's shoulders, showing the two's connection. 'Mario' Mario is one of Donkey Kong's best friends. In "Mario Goes To Court", Donkey Kong agrees to serve as Mario's lawyer, where, according to the judge, Luigi, he makes a "compelling case" in Mario's favor. He is able to counter Wario's lies with the real information of Mario and Wario's car crash, and he is likely the reason that Mario won the case. 'King K. Rool' King K. Rool is Donkey Kong's worst enemy who is well known for stealing his precious banana hoard. In Super Smash Bros. Plush, K. Rool joins the villains' team and launches a surprise attack on Donkey Kong, Luigi, Link, and the other members of the group. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are able to land several punches on King K. Rool, and Donkey Kong finally knocks K. Rool to the ground, causing him to flee. Quotes :"Gimme Thumbs!" -Donkey Kong, Various Videos :"Come Diddy, let us join our shame (pouts)!" -Donkey Kong (to Diddy Kong), MLPB Awards 2011-2012: RESULTS :"Hey, that's my line!" - Donkey Kong, New Plush: Koopa! Trivia *Though Donkey Kong's quote, "Gimme Thumbs!" is featured in most MLPB videos, it was not seen in Wario and Waluigi's Super Adventures Ep. 1-1: The Fight For The Cookies, since the idea for "Gimme Thumbs!" had not been fully realized at that point. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:MLPB Award Winners Category:Super Smash Bros. Plush Characters Category:Monkeys Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mario characters